Land of the Setting Sun
by niggah itz gary
Summary: Another Japan earthquake fic...kinda late, but you know... Japan couldn't pass it off as just another simple tremor, because this time it was something much worse.
1. Chapter 1

So, I realize most of my stories have been short, but meh, i do what I can...actually, I'm working on something bigger, and this stuff is just random things that popped in my head. So enjoy...I guess...

I do not own Hetalia. Never have never will...unfortuantely...

* * *

He did't understand what was wrong. He had felt it coming, but he past it aside as another small tremor. But then there was the screaming, then there was the water. The water was coming.

He tried to call the prime minister but he couldn't get through. Nothing was working anymore. His body was now in pain, he struggled to get out of his chair, and when he finally maneged to, he fell onto the floor. This was bad, very bad. How long would it be, before anyone noticed Japan was down? How long would his people endure this, before help came? What if it was to late? 'Please, America-san, please." Japan finally got up, and stumbled out of his office, all around the palace, people were rushing here and there, clearly in a state of panic. "This was the worst earthquake." The emperor said, who had finally come to his side. "And the tsunami hasn't even hit yet."

…

Alfred was with Mattie, the two were busy playing video games, when Alfred's phone rang. "You bloody git! Are you really that dense!" Alfred smirked at the Brit's usual gripy tone. "Whoa, there Iggy! Whats the problem brah?" This time England's words did not make Alfred smirk, but instead worried him. "Its Kiku. Japan justgot hit by the biggest earthquake they have ever had, the tsuanmi has pretty much wiped out some towns and villages, I'm surprised you haven't noticed, what with Hawaii close by. I figured you would at least feel it." Now that Alfred noticed, he was feeling kinda of…dizzy. But nothing he would have worried about. "Oh man, this is bad. I'm sending help now, tell Kiku I'll be over there-" "Alfred, the nuclear power plants that were close by, have also been severley damaged. Radiation is also becoming a serious problem."

Alfred dropped the phone, and darted out of the house, telling Canada to call China. Alfred made a promise long ago, and he wasn't going to break it.

…

He got to Tokyo in records time, rushing to the hospital and immediately demanding to see Kiku. He was shown to a room , where he could see the Japanese man lying on the bed, bandeged up, with bruises here and there. The Emperor, and Prime Minister were also in the room. "Ah, konichiwa, Alfred." Alfred wanted to cry right then and there. Those were the same words Japan had said years before.

1945

Alfred studied the man before him. His white military uniform, now stained with black and red. His hair seemingly burnt at the ends, constant coughing. Japan was really in bad shape after those bombs. "Ah, konichiwa, Alfred." Alfred was shocked. He was expecting Japan to lash out at him or try to kill him in revenge for what happened.

But no it was just a simple "konichiwa"

From that moment he committed himself to Kiku. He made a promise to protect him. To always be there. Alfred didn't want to let Kiku down.

Alfred knew Kiku was afraid of anything nuclear, or radiation related. And seeing him in the hospital bed like that just made the America's heart break. "A promise is a promise." Was all he could say before he fell to his knees sobbing over his friend.

He couldn't protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

His arm was in a sling again. He was coming back from meeting his new boss, a practice that was starting to wear him down, having already greeted several new bosses over the past few years. It was almost as if Japan just repelled his bosses. That no one could find time to commit to the poor island nation. His last boss had only left with a "goodbye" and a "sorry". Japan was very peaceful, having long abandoned his more aggressive attitude, but it was times like this that he wished he still had a voice. Like America he wished he could make people notice him. They used to notice him, long ago...but no... Japan cringed at the thought of how he acted all those years ago. How every country looked at him with fear, and terror. Even North and South Korea have a hard time looking at him, the former almost ignoring him completely to this day. And now that his arm was broken from yet another earthquake, Japan couldn't help but grieve over the past years.

China took his spot in the world stage, not that is angered Japan. He saw how hard China was working with his economy and even congratulated him. He remembered the earthquake that hit him back in 2011, and how he felt like he was thrust back in time, back to his defeat in WWII. Kiku, was tired. He remembered talking to France about his problems, and thoughts. France told him he felt like that too, back when he was a strong world power. "Mon cher ami, Japan it happens to every world power. At first I was upset, but now I am grateful. I feel accomplished in everything that I did, even if it was all to get on England's nerves." Japan sighed as he approached the palace, he just didn't know if he was ready to give up his spot in the world.

"You don't look so good dude." Alfred noticed the lack of shine in Kiku's eyes, the distant attitude, and the change in his voice. Hell, he could write a book about Japan if he wanted to. Kiku simply just smiled, and claimed that nothing was wrong. The two were in Kiku's room, playing the new release of a video game. Kiku admired Alfred. Alfred was so powerful at such a young age, and even though many other nations harass him over not doing something right, Kiku strongly respected him, and in a way trusted him. "Actually, America-san..." Alfred paused the game, "Yeah dude, what's up?" Kiku thought about how he should say it, not entirely used to confiding in someone. "Have you ever...felt as if you...would lose your place in the world? That you were slipping?" Kiku noticed the way Alfred's eyes seemed to sadden. He spoke, his voice shaking, "That is my greatest fear...my fear of not being number one, the fear that I did in fact collapse to the ground." Kiku's heart broke, he felt terrible for Alfred. At least he was thousands of years old, Alfred wasn't even 300 yet, and he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Alfred look at Kiku, "Is that why you have been acting depressed lately? Do you feel as if you are slipping?" Japan nodded, "Hai...I don't want anyone to forget me." Alfred grabbed Kiku's shoulders and brought him closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "No matter what happens, I made a promise to always protect you. I will be damned if I forgot about you." Japan smiled, and in that second, that moment, he realized that if America was still able to have the will to comfort his friend even with the world on his shoulders, then he Japan could handle anything too. This was why he grew attached to America, this was why their relationship lasted. Because Japan didn't criticize America about everything, and America never forgot about Japan. "Thank you...Alfred."


End file.
